Object Of Affection
by iscehh
Summary: Bella Swan came to Forks to meet her new brother,Emmett. But when she meets a childhood friend,she finds something she wasn't looking for. All human. B/J.
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am with another story! All human. I'm not sure if the other Cullens will make an appearance,but maybe later.  
**

**Disclaimer:I'm only gonna write this once. NOT MINE.**

CHAPTER 1

Bella Swan stood on her toes looking over the crowd searching for her father and brother. She dropped her duffel bag filled with her clothes and took out her blue sweater. Even though it was summer,it was still cold in Forks,Washington. Unlike Phoenix,Arizona,where the sun was shining everyday. Bella was visiting her dad like she did every summer and she usually hates it but this times she was excited. Her dad,Charlie, told her he adopted a teenage boy,named Emmett. He was 18,a year older than Bella. Charlie had sent pictures of Emmett and Bella first thought was he looked liked a teddy bear.

"Bella!"

Bella turned around and smiled. She ran to her dad and hugged him. Just because she hated Forks didn't mean she hated her dad. When she pulled away he noticed the guy next to Charlie. He was smiling at her,his dimples a mile deep. Emmett.

"Hi.I'm Emmett."

"Hi.I'm Bella."Bella looked up to his face. She was 5'4 and Emmett was 6'1. She felt like a kid standng next to him.

"You look taller in person." As soon as the words left her mouth,Bella blushed.

Emmett laughed his very,_very_ loud laugh. He threw his large arm around Bella's shoulders. "You're funny,Bella."

Charlie chuckled and shook his head,Bella blushed even more. Charlie took Bella's bags and they started walking to the parking lot.

_Please,please don't let us ride in the cruiser! _Bella used to like riding with Charlie especially if he turned on the lights but now she wouldn't want to be caught dead in that car.

Bella gasped. Next to the cruiser was a red Chevy Silverado Truck and on the hood was a gold ribbon.

"Dad,who's car is that?"

Charlie grinned."It's yours. Just think of it as a late Sweet Sixteen present."

Bella hugged Charlie. "Thank you! I love you dad!"

"Emmett will ride with you just in case. You were always clumsy,Bella."

Bella rolled her eyes,took the keys from her dad and walked carefully to her truck,just to show she can be accident-free. Emmett got into the car as Bella was putting the keys in. She followed Charlie out of the airport and into the highway. Emmett turned on the radio and Coldplay filled the car.

_ I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing:  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand  
_  
_ I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never, never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world  
(Ohhh)_

_It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

"So,Bella. Tell me about yourself?"

Bella sighed before answering. "Well,I'm seventeen. My parent divorced when I was about five years old. My mom,Renee, remarried to Phil,he's a baseball player so he travels a lot and I live with them in Phoenix. I visit my dad every summer but I just end up in the house reading."

She proceeded to tell him about her likes and dislikes. "I hate it when people lie. Number one pet-peeve."

"I know! I also hate it when girls are all nice to you and then they turn out to be backstabbing witches and steal your boyfriends."

Bella burst out laughing along with Emmett. "I'm glad your my new big brother. I might actually like Forks."

Emmett grinned,showing with dimples. "Big brother. I like that. And don't worry this summer you won't even have time to read a book."

"That's good to hear. So what about you?"Bella asked.

"My parents died when I was seven,they were coming to pick me up from school but some idiot ran a red light. I didn't have any relatives since both my parents were the only kids in their families. Since then I've been jumping from foster home to foster home."

Bella frowned and wondered how someone as cheerful and full of life as Emmett could go through something as awful as that.She couldn't imagine life without Renee, and Charlie. Even though she didn't get to see Charlie that much at least he was still alive.

"Well,you're family now. No more jumping for you."Bella teased.

Before they knew it,they arrived at Forks. Bella could tell cause when she looked out the windshield everything was green. Bella was about to turn left when Charlie kept driving.Confused she followed him to a white two story house,that looked much like their house. They got out of car and walked over to Charlie.

"Why are we here?" Bella asked.

"This is our new house." Charlie answered his arms open wide presenting the house to Bella.

"You bought a new house?"

"Yeah.The old house isn't big enough now that Emmett is with us. And besides that house was really old." Charlie explained.

They went inside and Bella was surprised that it looked like the inside of the old house,except with more room.Emmett and Bella went upstairs while Charlie ordered pizza.

"This is my room and yours is right there."

Bella walked through a white door and into a room with her old furniture. She walked over to her bed and started to unpack. In thirty minutes she was done since she only bought a duffel bag and one small suitcase. She went over to Emmett's room and saw that the room was painted navy blue with posters of football players.

"You play football?" Bella asked stepping into the room.

"Nah. I've never stayed in a place long enough to play. When I came here,it was too late to try out." Emmett said.

"Well it's a good thing you're not on the field. You might kill someone when you tackle them."

Emmett laughed. He didn't know that Bella was serious. She didn't doubt that he could seriously injure the other players. They continued to talk in Emmett's room until the doorbell rang and Charlie called them down for pizza. There was two boxes on the table. One large pizza for Emmett and one medium pizza for Bella and Charlie.

It felt nice talking and laughing with Emmett and Charlie. It was better than silent dinners with Charlie.After finishing their pizzas,the family went into the living room to watch TV. When Bella couldn't take Emmett and Charlie yelling at the TV anymore, she said she was going to bed.

"Oh,we're going to visit Billy Black tomorrow. You remember him right?"

_Billy,Billy Bla-_ "Oh! Right, Yeah. I remember. Well,I'll see you guys in the morning. 'Night."

"G'night."

Bella walked to her room and grabbed her toiletries. She brushed her teeth,washed her face and changed into a large T-shirt and sweats. She climbed into bed and within minutes she was fast asleep.

**Review please...it'll only take 30 seconds! Good or bad,let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Jacob Black watched in amusement as his two best friends,Embry Call and Quil Altera ,fought over the last hot dog. They were at the beach with some other friends. Seth Clearwater,Sam Uley and Emily Young, Sam's fiancee, were among them.

"Will you two stop?" Emily asked. The wind blew her long black hair to the side of her face and revealed the scars given to her by a bear in the forest.

"You guys ate most of the food and you're still hungry?"

Jake laughed as Embry and Quil look down sheepishly.

School had ended a week ago and already,they were bored. All there was to do was hangout at the beach or hang out with friends. Tonight fit both categories. They all lived at La Push, a Quiluete Indian reservation. They've all known each other since childhood, since La Push was one of those towns where everybody knew everybody.

"Em, we are growing boys. We need food." Quil said. He was right about the growing part. At sixteen,he was 6 feet tall with muscles noticeable under his loose T-shirt.

Sam,Embry and Jacob were all built like him. They figured it was a Quilete thing,so they didn't think twice about it. Whenever they would go to Forks,people would think they were brothers. Black hair,Sam and Embry's were shoulder length,where as Jacobs was cut short **(Imagine Taylor Lautner's) **, russet skin and same built.

"Well,well,well what do we have here?"

Everyone turned around. Jared and Paul,who had his arm around Leah Clearwater,were standing behind them with arrogant smirks on their faces.

"I didn't know the loser convention was in town." Paul said.

"It's not. Cause if it was,you'd know about it." Jacob said,coldly.

A series of "Oooh!"s and "Burn"s were heard.

"Seth,mom and dad want you home." Even though Leah's boyfriend was a jerk, she was nice to others since Seth was his brother and Emily was her cousin.

"Can't I just stay and go home with Emily later?"

"Nope, Emily had to leave too."

Seth mumbled his goodbyes and Emily gave Sam one last kiss. As the five of them began to walk away,Leah turned.

"Hey,Black! We forgot to tell you, your dad wants you home. Said you have to meet the Swans tomorrow."

"The Swans? Oh,its that girl your in love with." Jared teased,making kissy faces.

"Shut up! I don't even like her. Whenever she comes here,all she does is read."

"It's a good thing you don't like her,then you won't have to face rejection."

"Like you have so many times,Jared?"

"Why you little-"

"Guys!" Leah stepped in between them. "Stop it! You're acting like little kids!"

Jared ignored her."I bet you won't be able to even get her to go out with you,let alone fall in love with you."

"Say who?" Jacob challenged.

"Says me. 'Till the end of summer. I have to hear her say it."

"Deal."

Jared gave Jacob one last look before walking away with the others.

"Jacob what the hell was that?" Sam growled. "Cheif Swan is going to kill you once he finds out your just using Bella."

"Then he won't find out." Jacob reassured. "I'm sick and tired of Jared being an ass."

"You better make sure he doesn't find out. Or worse,Bella's new brother." Embry said. "I've seen him and his HUGE!"

Jacob sighed and said goodbye. He walked home,trying to remember what Bella looked like. He couldn't really make out her face since a book was always infront of it but he could remember her long brown hair.

Jacob arrived at his house to find his watching TV.

"Hey Jake." Billy greeted,without turning around. "Charlie's coming by tomorrow with Bella and Emmett."

"Ok. I'm just going to go to bed. 'Night dad."

"Night son."

Jacob climbed into his small bed and within minutes he fell asleep dreaming about a head with brown hair sticking out from the top of a book.

**Th****e Twilight Trailer is FRAKKING AWESOME!! I've seen it at least fifty times already. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! I know I should be updating _Wild Child_ but being Team Jacob, I wanted to update this one first. ;)**

**CHAPTER 3**

Bella groaned as her bed shook.

"Go 'way."

The bed shook again. This time it wouldn't stop. Emmett jumped on the bed,sitting up.

"Wake up,Bells. We're going to La Push in thirty minutes."

Bella groaned some more,then shrieked when she was suddenly was in the air. "Emmett!"

Emmett swung her around,holding her to his broad shoulder. After a few death threats and cuss words,Bella was set down on the ground. She sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands.

"Emmett,if I knew which one was the real you I would hit you right now."

In Bella's eyes,all four Emmetts laughed. She closed her eyes and opened them. Emmett was still in front of her smiling.

"You need to get ready. We leave in twenty five minutes. " he turned to leave. "Oh,and you might want to do something about that hair. I think I saw a rat fly out of it when I was spinning you around."

Bella threw a pillow at his back as he walked out into the hallway,laughing.

Bella reached up to her hair. She did need to do something about that. She grabbed some clothes and her toiletries and went to the bathroom. After her hot shower,she blow dried her hair straight and changed into a red T-shirt and jeans. She went downstairs and found Emmett eating an omelet and Charlie reading the paper. They both looked when when she slammed the cabinet door.

"Morning,Bella." Charlie greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah,I did." Bella poured herself some cereal and milk.

"Good.Well,hurry up and eat. We're leaving in a little while."

Bella nodded and continued eating. When she was done,she and Emmett hopped into her truck and followed Charlie to La Push. Emmett played with the radio,looking for something good.

"Stay there. I Love AAR (All-American Rejects)." Bella said,focused on the road.

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
You never seemed so tense, love  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?_

_Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying_

Emmet whistled a low whistle. "Wow,you have emotions that need to be let out."

Bella smiled. "Yeah, that's what Ed-my friend use to tell me."

Bella blushed realizing her almost-mistake But Emmett noticed.

"Who's Ed?"he asked. "Aaww...does my wittle sistew have a wittle boyfwiend?"he teased.

"Shut up! We were best friends. He came with me to Forks one time. "

Bella described him and told Emmett stories about him.

"Okay...so I don't even have a _tiny_ reason to beat him up?"

"Emmett! Edward would never hurt me. Besides we're just friend." Bella said.

"Whatever you say." he looked out the window. "Welcome to La Push."

He turned to Bella. "Not really big on abstinence,are they?"

Bella's eyes bulged out. "Emmett!" she was laughing so hard,she could barely see the road.

Emmett continued to make Bella laugh until they reached the Blacks house. They parked in front and followed Charlie to the door.

**ObjectofAffectionObjectofAffectionObjectofAffectionObjectofAffection****ObjectofAffection**

Jacob stood, hovering over the hood of his car,a red 99' Mustang GT. Embry and Quil stood next to him giving him advice on how to fix it.

"So,when does Chief Swan get here?"

Jake wiped sweat off his brow,leaving a streak of grease. "Don't know. Should be here now."

Embry leaned on the car. "Are you really doing the bet?"

"I'm not backing out. Look,you guys need to leave before they get here."

"Jacob!"

Upon hearing his name,he groaned. "Go! Go home!" he told his friends.

"Too late." Quil smirked.

"Jake,good to see you." Charlie greeted. Jake looked behind him and saw Billy on the doorway.

"Uhh...Hey,Charlie."

"Jake,this is Emmett and you remember Bella right?"

_Wow._ Quil and Embry both chuckled beside him. "

"Umm...hey." Jacob gestured to his friends. "This is Quil and Embry,my friends."

Quil grinned and put out his hand. "Quil. Nice to meet you."

Emmett shook his hand first then Bella shook it. After every one was introduced,Quil and Embry went home giving Jake one last smirk. They went back inside where Billy ordered pizza.

"Jacob,go change and wipe that dirt off your face." Bill said.

Jacob looked down and saw that most of his shirt was covered with grease. He excused himself and went into his room. While Charlie and Billy talked in the kitchen, Bella and Emmett sat on the couch in the living room.

"So,do I have to worry about Jacob?" Emmett asked casually.

Bella blushed. "Emmett,you don't have to worry about anyone."

"Uh-huh. I saw you blushing when Jacob said hi."

Bella mentally smacked herself. She did blush when Jacob said hi. He wasn't the same little kid he was when Bella first came here. He was still two years younger than her but he was way taller than her. His muscles were clear under his tight gray shirt.

"Emmett,why do I have a feeling you just want to beat people up?" Bella asked hoping to stir clear of the 'Jacob' subject.

Emmett's dimples showed. "I'm just looking out for you. And Charlie told me you had a crush on Jacob when you two were younger."

"I did not!" Bella gasped. "I'm gonna kill Charlie!"

Just then Jacob came downstairs and headed into the kitchen. Soon he came out pushing Billy's wheelchair, Charlie following behind.

"Bella,Emmett,why don't you two go to the beach with Jacob while we wait for pizza?" Charlie said.

Emmett coughed,covering a laugh.

Bella ignored him. "Sure. Emmett's never been there before and I need to talk to him anyway."

Bella,Emmett and Jacob got into Bella's truck. Jacob told her the directions,all the while talking to Emmett about something only boys would understand. Bella stayed silent the whole ride and soon they were greeted by the view of the ocean.

**Wow. This is the longest chapter I've written for this story so far. And I know that it seems like Bella and Jacob will get together easily and live happily ever after,but don't worry. I've adding some twists into the story. Review please! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! This chapter will be in Bella's P.O.V. Ok, I originally planned on updating this story and WILD CHILD before the movie, but I got distracted with all the hype going on. It's kinda short. :P Enjoy!  
**

**CHAPTER 4**

The trip to the beach was uneventful. Jacob and Emmett completely bonded and started talking about football,leaving me to walk alone by the water. I was sitting on a dry log when Charlie called and told us to go back.

Now, here I was sitting between Emmett and Jacob, who were both shoving slices of pizzas down their throats like they were having a contest.

"Done!" Emmett raised both his arms in the air.

Of course it was a contest.

Jacob still had half a piece on his plate. "I want a rematch Swan."

"Bring it on,Black."

That's what my night at the Blacks was pretty much like. At everything they did,Emmett and Jacob would somehow turn it into a challenge. I was about to tell shut up when my cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

I sat straight when I recognized the voice.

"Hey,Edward."

Both Emmett and Jacob stopped arguing and paid attention to me. If Charlie were here, he would have too. Him and Billy went over to Harry Clearwaters house 20 minutes ago.

Emmett raised his eyebrows. I ignored him and went into the kitchen.

"Hey,Edward. What's up?"

He sounded happy. "Remember my aunt Esme? Well, her husband just took a job at the hospital in Forks. And I'm coming up for a visit."

"Oh my gosh!" Being with Edward would make this summer even better. "When?"

"Sometime next time. How's it going up there?"

I looked over to the living room. Jacob met my eyes and gave me a wink. I looked away, feeling my face turn red.

"It's uh...it's good so far."

We continued to talk more a few more minutes until Edward had to go. I went back to the living room and sat down on the couch. Emmett and Jacob were still arguing on whether the Texans or Patriots were better. **(Do they even play the same sport? My friends talk about them all the time. I don't speak sports.)**

"So, how is dear old Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Good. He's coming up to visit next week. He has family in Forks."

Jacob spoke up. "Edward's your boyfriend?"

He sounded...jealous? "Um...no. We're just friends."

He didn't seem to believe me but he let it go. They went back to arguing.

I took that opportunity to really look at Jacob. He wasn't the same little kid he was the last time I came. He was as tall as Emmett , and his muscles were almost as big. His long hair was cut short, his lashes brushing the top of his cheeks. His skin was a beautiful russet color and blemish free.

Jacob must have noticed me staring cause his cheeks turned pink. It looked cute on him.

"Hey kids!" Charlie's voice practically shook the small house."Time to go!"

Emmett and I stood up and walked to the front door.

"Did you kids have fun?"

Emmett told Charlie about his debates with Jacob. Charlie chuckled before asking the same question to me.

"It was fine." I said not wanting to hurt Billy or Jacobs feelings.

"Hey,maybe tomorrow you guys can come to the beach with me and a bunch of other friends." Jacob said. He turned to me. "I promise it'll be more fun than today's trip."

His smirk teased me. "Umm...." I looked at Emmett. "Sure."

Jacob smiled and I was sure my face turned red. Me and Emmett got into my car and followed Charlie. In my rear view mirror I saw Jacob wave and I waved back weakly.

I turned on the radio. A new song from some artist was playing. I bobbed my head along with the beat.

"You like Jacob."

I almost swerved. I looked at Emmett. "No."

"It wasn't a question,Bells."

Emmett so sure of himself. I stayed silent and listened to the radio. David Archuleta's song was playing. I changed the station. I stayed silent the ride home. When we got to the house, I yawned and said I was going to bed. Once upstairs, I took a shower and changed into a loose T-shirt and shorts. I set my alarm for 7:30.

I stared up into the ceiling. My old glow in the dark stickers were still there, but didn't really glow any more.I thought of my day at La Push. Nothing exciting really happened but I liked it. I turned off my lamp and buried my face into my pillow.

Within minutes I was asleep.

And of course, I dreamt about Jacob Black.

**I saw the movie last night and it was AWESOME! Not as awesome as I would have wanted BUT STILL AWESOME! If you've seen the movie tell me what you thought about it by reviewing!**** Btw,I have a question. Is "Ben" a real Twilight character? Everybody uses him as Angela's boyfriend, but I don't remember reading about him in the books.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The next afternoon Emmett and I getting ready to head out to La Push, when the phone rang. Charlie answered and a second later, called my name.

"It's Edward."

I got the phone and pressed it against my ear. "Hey,Ed."

"Hey, change of plans." Edward said. "I'm not coming next week. You have to wait two more weeks to see me again."

"Somehow, I'll live." I said, giggling. "Hey,listen. I have to go, we'll talk later."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I got into the car, where Emmett was already seated in the passenger seat. I started the car and started driving in the direction of La Push.

The whole ride there Emmett kept talking about football.

"Emmett," I interrupted "If you haven't noticed I don't really get the whole football thing, so..."

Emmett chuckled. "Sorry, Bells."

The rest of the ride was silent. When we reached the beach it was already dark. We saw Jake's huge frame, and others built like him. I got out of my truck and walked quickly to catch up with Emmett, who was already halfway towards the others. Luckily I didn't stumble and reached the others without any injuries. When Jacob saw me, he smiled making my stomach a jumbling mess.

"Hey, Bella."

I smiled back. "Hey"

He turned to his friends. "Guys, this is Emmett, and Bella."

I smiled at the group receiving Hi's and Hello's.

"That's Seth, " he pointed to a younger looking boy " Sam and his fiance Emily."

Sam nodded once and Emily smiled warmly at me. "And you know Quil and Embry."

I turned to the two guys I had met yesterday. Quil smirked, and waved, while Embry rolled his eyes at his friend before giving me a smile. The I noticed a very pretty girl sitting next to Emily. Her long black hair swirled as the breeze blew in, the fire from the bonfire reflecting against her dark brown-almost black eyes.

She noticed me staring and smiled, showing white even teeth. "Hi, I'm Leah. I'm Seth's sister."

"Hi," I replied, suddenly feeling awkward.

Thankfully, Emmett broke the silence. He brought his football with him and passed it to Jacob. Soon the boys were running and passing the ball. I was left wit Emily and Leah, who were both looking at me.

"You know, you can sit." said Emily, smiling.

I blushed and sat down.

"So, Bella " Leah started "Jake told us you visit every summer. How come I've never seen you before?"

"I didn't really come to La Push." I admitted "Whenever I'd visit I would just usually say at home."

"What hanged your mind this time?" Emily asked.

"Was it Jake?" Leah questioned, a smirk on her face.

I was thankful it was dark and if they noticed I was blushing I could just blame it on the fire being to close to me. I'm pretty sure they knew I was blushing since they were both smiling.

"No,I uh..Emmett really seemed to like hanging out with Jacob, so here I am." I replied, hoping I sounded more convincing to them than I did to myself.

"You know he's a big boy. He can drive himself here."

"Do you guys not want me here or something?" I said, hoping to stay away from the Jacob subject.

I saw Emily's smile falter a bit. I was about to ask what was wrong when a pair of huge arms wrapped around me and lifted me off the ground.

"Emmett! Put me down!" I shrieked, trying to wiggle out of his grasped.

I heard a loud laugh next to me. Only one person could laugh that loud. I looked to the side and Emmett was standing there, grinning at me holding his football. Whoever was holding me, turned me in place and I came face to face with Jacob. And I mean _face to face_. He was so close I could feel his breath sweep over my face. His breath smelled nice,minty and something else. But it was nice.

I looked into his eyes and almost gasped at what I saw.

Jacob's eyes peered through mine. The way he looked at me made me feel safe, as if he'd rather die than let anything hurt me.

I had completely forgotten about the others until someone snickered.

"Okay,if you're gonna make out with my sister do it somewhere else."

I was pretty sure my face was gonna explode with how hot it felt. And didn't help that Jacob body temperature was scorching hot. Must be a Quileute thing.

I managed to get out of Jacobs arms, and again I was standing here in awkward silence, with Emily and Leah smiling at me.

The rest of the night was actually fun. I got along great with Emily and Leah. the boys talked about boys stuff, while us girls talked about Emily's wedding.

"August 6th, "Emily said when I asked her when it was. "You'll still be here right?"

"Yeah, I'm staying until a week before school starts again."

"Jake said you only stay for two weeks every summer." Leah said.

As if he was called, Jacob suddenly appeared by my side.

"I heard my name."

"Did you know Bella's staying for the whole summer."

Something in Leah's eyes made me think there was something more to the question, then she turned to me and smiled.

"Bella, can you give us a second?"

I nodded, and walked over to Emmett. I sat down next to him and stretch out my legs, immediately warming up from the fire.

"Hey, Bells." Emmett greeted.

"Why'd you leave the girls?" asked Quil.

"They wanted to talk to Jacob."

Quil and Embry exchanged looks. They tensed up.

"Do you know what about?"

I shook my head. They seemed to relax. Sam and Seth stayed quiet, but I saw them freeze when I mentioned Jake talking to the girls.

As the boys went back to talking I strained my ears to listen to the others on the other side of the bon fire.

"You need to forget about it." In the corner of my eye, I could see that it was Leah.

"Jake, I don't care about your stupid male pride, " it was Emily this time.

The rest I couldn't hear since they lowered their voices to a whisper. When Jacob came back, he had a frown on his face. I went back to the girls.

"What was that about?" I asked, hoping to seem like I didn't hear anything.

"Oh,nothing." Leah waved her hand.

I wanted to ask more, but didn't press on.

"Bella, do you mind if I borrow you to help with the wedding tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"No, I'd love to." I said, surprised that she trusted me to help with something as important as her wedding.

When it was getting late, Emmett and I decided to go home. I hugged everyone goodbye and when it was Jacob's turn, I couldn't help but linger in his arms.

"Night, Bella." he whispered into my ear.

I managed a small smile, before getting into my truck. As I was driving away, I looked at my side view mirror. Jake was still standing there, staring straight at me.

I tore my eyes away from the mirror, and onto the road.

"You know," Emmett announced, breaking the silence. "I think I won't have to worry about Jacob after all."

I looked at him to see if he was wearing his usual grin. He wasn't. His face was all serious and he looked me in the eye, a sign that showed he wasn't kidding.

I turned my atention to the road. I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling.

**1,438 words of Bella/Jacob goodness. Or at least I hope it was.**

**So,there you have it. Another chapter, TWO days early. Hope you liked!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Was it just my computer or did fan fiction go all crazy on ya'll and not let you log in? I wanted to post this last Sunday, but I couldn't.

**CHAPTER 6**

The next day Emmett and I headed out to La Push once again.

"Emmett, can you please stop?"

He kept messing around with the radio. He would listen to the song playing for a few seconds, change the station, listen, change, listen, change.

"Pick one, or ride in silence."

Emmett looked at me shocked. "Wow. You are going to be a great mom someday."

The way he said it, with such sincerity made me laugh. He finally settled on a station playing a rock song. I lowered the volume and decided to get to know my new brother a little better.

"How 'bout we play twenty questions?" I said.

He nodded. "You first?"

"Favorite color?" I asked, wanting to do the easy questions first.

"Red." he answered. "Okay, what's your favorite book?"

"Pride and Prejudice."

He wrinkled his nose. "I tried reading that; I got up to chapter 6 'till I realized I didn't know what they were talking about."

I laughed. "At least you tried."

We continued to ask each other questions. We laughed at the stuff we found out about each other. We were getting near La Push and I still had one question left.

"So, my last question." I said. "Um…how do you like being a Swan so far?"

He smiled. "I like being a Swan. You and Charlie are the best family I could ask for."

I reached over and placed my hand over his. I smiled. "Good answer."

We arrived at La Push, and continued to drive to the address Emily had given me the night before. The address led us to a quant little house. I turned off my truck, and got out. Emmett walked alongside me, with one huge arm draped over my shoulder.

"Emmett, you know you didn't have to come." I said "All we're gonna do is plan wedding stuff. If you want you can go hang out with Jake."

"Nah, I'd rather hang out with my little sister. " He said, grinning down at me. "Maybe later."

I smiled back at him. I was really glad dad adopted Emmett. I couldn't ask for a better brother.

**Okay. I just wanted to post this chapter so that you guys can see how close Emmett and Bella are. The next chapter will probably be next week. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup people? here is another chapter. And Leah and Sam never dated, just in case anyone was wondering.  
**

**CHAPTER 7**

_"Emmett, you know you didn't have to come." I said "All we're gonna do is plan wedding stuff. If you want you can go hang out with Jake."_

_"Nah, I'd rather hang out with my little sister. " He said, grinning down at me. "Maybe later."_

_I smiled back at him. I was really glad dad adopted Emmett. I couldn't ask for a better brother._

Emmett stayed true to his word. He stayed and even gave his opinion about the small details we were going over. He stayed a good hour and a half until Leah brought up the honeymoon.

Emmett's ears turned pink and he shot up from his seat.

"I uh...think I'm gonna head over to Jake's." he stuttered "Bye Bells."

He practically ran through the door. I laughed out loud, Emily and Leah followed shortly. Who knew a big, buff guy like Emmett was scared of honeymoon talk?

"Anyway," Leah said, when we finally stopped laughing. "Where are you guys going?"

"Not far. Just Seattle."

The way Emily said it made it seem like it wasn't a big deal. But I could tell from her smile and the way she stared into the space, she was excited.

I sighed to myself. I wondered when I would find my Prince Charming. Emily was only a couple of years older than me and she's already found her perfect pair.

"So,Bella" Leah's voice brought me out of my day dream. "What's with you and Jake?"

Cue in my blush. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you like him?"

_Yes. Shut up._ "No, I barely know him."

"Well, if you like him, you should know that he's extremely immature."

I laughed. "He's fifteen. Isn't he suppose to be immature?"

"Yeah,but-"

'Leah," Emily interrupted. "Stop." she turned to me "Just promise us you'll be careful."

Be careful? "Be careful of what?"

"There..are things about Jacob you don't know."

"Come on, Leah. " I said "You make it sound like he's a criminal or something."

We didn't get to continue our conversation. The boys came in, laughing loudly. There were four guys I didn't recognize. They looked like of them did. If Emmett were darker, he would have fit right in.

One of the guys walked over to Leah, and gave her a kiss.

"Bella, this is Paul, my boyfriend."

Paul smiled, and it wasn't exactly friendly. He's eyes glanced at me, then over to the group of boys.

How much you wanna bet it was Jacob?

"Bella, this is Jared, Colin and Brady." Emily said, pointing to the owners of the names.

"Hey,Em." I think that was Colin "Where's Sam?"

"Getting his suit tailored. " Emily answered. " There's some food in the kitchen."

The guys immediately ran off into the kitchen. I could hear them arguing and sounds of plates being placed on the table.

"You better go in there before they ruin the kitchen."

We all got up and walked over to the kitchen. All the guys were crammed into the tiny space, forcing us to stay outside the kitchen.

They all hovered over their plates, and ate their food like a pack of wild animals. Within a few minutes the food was all gone. I bit my lip to hide my smile when Jacob burped. It was cute.

If it's possible for a burp to be cute.

"Who's gonna clean this up?" Emily had her hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised.

The table was a mess and on the floor were scraps. The pack, that's what I'm gonna call them from now on, all had their heads hung low.

Emmett stepped up. "I'll clean it up,Em."

Emily smiled. "Thank you,Emmett. The rest of you can clean up, while Emmett supervises."

As I walked back to the living room, I could hear groans, slapping and Emmett yelling out "Hey!"

When the kitchen was clean, most of the guys all left except for Jacob, Emmett and Seth.

"Hey,Bella." Jacob greeted, throwing a smile at my direction.

I ignored Leah's poke to my side. "Hey."

Jacob sat down on the floor, his shoulder barely touching my right knee. I moved slightly so we wouldn't be touching.

"Did you guys get everything done?"

Emily nodded. We all stayed in the living until about five o'clock, just talking.

When Emmett announced that it was time to go home, I stood up and stretched. I heard my joints pop, and a muffled moan. I looked down at Jacob, who still on the floor, and saw his gaze at the exposed fleshed between my t shirt and jeans.

I turned red, and tugged on my shirt. I ducked my head and headed over to the door, before anyone saw my face.

Before I could even reach the doorknob, Jacob called my name. I turned around, hoping my blush was gone, only to a slightly blushing Jake.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" he asked, shuffling his weight from feet to feet.

"Like on a date?" _Smart,Bella, real smart._

He grinned. "Yeah."

Behind him I could see Emily and Leah trying to look like they weren't listening but failed miserably.

I smiled up to Jacob. Man, he was really tall. "I'd love to, Jake."

"Great." he said, his smile making my stomach clench. "I'll call you later."

He reached down to hug me, and if it weren't for Emmett honking my truck, I would have stayed in Jake's arms. I smiled at him one more time before getting into the drivers seat.

"When's the date?"

I turned to Emmett. "What?"

"The date." he repeated, looking straight ahead.

"What makes you think I have a date?"

He turned to me. " You have the most ridiculously happy smile on you face. When is it?"

I let out a soft sigh. "I don't know yet. He said he'll call later."

"I'm glad your happy, Bells," I smiled at him.

The ride home all that could be heard was the radio. I hummed along the song, smiling at the words.

_I've just seen a face,  
I can't forget the time or place  
That we'd just met, he's just the boy for me  
And I want all the world to see we've met  
Na na na na na na_

_Had it been another day  
I might have looked the other way  
But I had never been aware  
And as it is I dream of him tonight  
Na na na na na na_

_Falling, yes I am falling  
And he keeps calling me back again_

_I have never known  
The likes of this, I've been alone  
And I have missed things and kept out of sight  
But other boys were never quite like this  
Na na na na na na_

_I've just seen a face  
I can t forget the time or place  
And we'd just met, he's just the boy for me  
And I want all the world to see we've met  
Na na na na na na_

**Don't kill me,but there will be a small delay on Wild Child. I said I would update this weekend but I wrote it in Word and it got deleted so I have to start over. Maybe by next Friday, I'll update. I am not going to stop writing, I just might not be able to update that much since exams are coming up. And yes, I did change the lyrics. It's suppose to be "she's just the girl for me."  
**

**AND, have ya'll seen the access hollywood exclusive for the DVD where Kristen had her finger in Rob's mouth and he's biting it?!??!?! I JUST ABOUT DIED!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Emmett and I arrived home to find Charlie in the kitchen with a box of pizza.

"Hey,kids."

We helped ourselves to a couple of slices of pizza and soda from the fridge,

"How was your day?" Charlie asked.

I gulped down my soda. "It was good. We got a lot of work done."

Charlie nodded. "Billy called while you guys where gone."

I froze. Jacob wouldn't tell his dad. Right? And if he did, Billy wouldn't gossip about with Charlie, would he?

"Oh? What'd he say?"

"Said Jacob was acting weird." Charlie said "He came home smiling and he keeps humming cheesy musical songs."

Beside me Emmett snorted, trying to contain his laughter. I stayed quiet, smiling to myself.

While I was washing the dishes, and Emmett and Charlie were in the living room to watching TV, the phone rang. I rinsed off the plate and placed it in the dishwasher.

"Hey,Jake."

I turned around to see Emmett leaning casually against the entrance of the kitchen, phone pressed on his ear, a wicked grin on his face.

"Yeah, she's here." he said to the phone "But she can't talk right now,she's talking to Edward."

I quickly crossed the kitchen before he could say anything embarrassing. I reached up to take the phone but Emmett's other arm prevented me from taking it away.

"She's been talking to him since we got home."

"Emmett!" I managed to knock the phone out of his hand, and caught it before it fell.

"Hello?" I asked, glaring at Emmett.

"Hey."

"Can you hang on a minute?"

I went upstairs into my room not wanting Emmett, or worse Charlie, to listen in on my conversation. I sat down on my bed and placed the phone back against my ear.

"Hey,sorry about that."

I heard clothes shuffling on the other line. "No,it's fine." He paused. "How's Edward?"

"Edward? Oh, I wasn't really talking to him. Emmett just said that."

"Okay." he said, suddenly cheerful. "I just called to tell you good night."

I smiled."Goodnight Jake. Can't wait till our date."

"Me too." he said. "You wanna hang out tomorrow? I'm still not sure where to take you, so maybe if I got to know you better I could think of a place."

I heard a voice in the background say something was smooth, a slap, then a loud "Hey!" Laughter soon followed, then "Hey,Bella!"

I laughed. "Who is that?"

"Embry and Quil are over." he answered. "I'll talk to you later,'kay?"

"Sure.'Night."

I hung up the phone and when I looked up, Emmett was at my door.

"When's the date?"

"I don't know yet. How 'bout you,Emmett? Met anyone here?" I asked, changing the subject.

His cheeks got a little of color."No.I'm too busy looking after you."

"You'll find someone."I assured him. "I feel it."

He shook his head, and headed over to his room, yelling a good night over his shoulder. I went into the bathroom, and did all my nightly routine before going back to my room.

I yawned and let my head dropped onto my pillows.

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of something burning. Still in my sweats and tank top, I walked downstairs and found my dad trying to cook bacon.

"Dad, you could have woken me up."I mumbled, taking the pan of the stove.

He grinned sheepishly,scratching his head."Yeah, I probably should have."

I took the bacon strips that weren't too burnt and placed them on a plate. I took out a couple of eggs from the fridges and a bowl from the cabinet then cracked the eggs and mixed them with a little bit of salt before pouring it into the new pan.

I teared the bacon into little pieces and added them to the omelet. I placed the finished product infront of Charlie, then got myself a bowl of cereal.

"Thank you, sweetie."

I nodded cause my mouth was too full to open.

"What are you and Emmett doing today?"

"I'm going to La Push today" I said "I don't know about Emmett."

Charlie frowned slightly. "You've spent everyday in La Push since you got here."

He was right. I have spent everyday in La Push. But I didn't see anything wrong with that. Besides, what could I could I do in Forks?

"Emmett hasn't really seen the town," Charlie continued. "You two should go around town,maybe go to Port Angeles."

Emmett chose that moment to enter the kitchen and plopped down in the chair beside me.

"You want to go to Port Angeles?" I asked him.

He yawned before answering. "Where's it at?"

"It's about 45 minutes away. You and Bella should go,eat out,meet new people." Charlie said, getting up to put his plated in the sink.

"Yeah, okay. " Emmett answered, taking my bowl and eating its contents.

I sighed and agreed. I went back up to my room to call Jacob. He sounded disappointed but quickly covered it up. I apologized one more time before promising that Emmett and I would visit soon.

I changed into jeans and a thin long-sleeved hoodie. I went downstairs and waited for Emmett to come down. Loud footsteps were heard, before an even louder thud telling me that he had decided to jump down the last few remaining steps.

"One of these days, you're gonna kill yourself." I said, walking out to my truck I yelled a goodbye to Charlie over my shoulder.

"The day I hurt myself is the day you'll be able to walk without hurting _yourself_." he shot back.

And as if on cue, my right foot stepped on the fabric from my left leg, which would have sent me flying if it weren't for Emmett. He laughed as he help me get into the drivers side.

"Maybe I should drive Bells," he said, laughter still evident in his voice.

"Shut up," I mumbled. I started the car and pulled out of the drive way.

Forty-five minutes later, we arrived in Port Angeles. And the first thing that came out of Emmett's mouth was that he was hungry.

"Come on, I remember a restaurant me and Charlie used to go to whenever I would visit."

We walked down the street until I saw the sign. _Drake's Pizza and Subs_. Eating with Charlie meant comfort food, and Drake's was the best.

"What else can we do here?" Emmett asked once we were seated.

"Movies, shopping. I don't really remember much about this place."I answered.

A waitress came to our table. When I looked up to her, I was surprised. She had long, slightly curly blond hair, wide blue eyes and a body fit to be on the cover of magazines. She looked out of placed in her uniform.I wasn't the only one who noticed. Emmett was gazing out her like she was an angel. And she looked like one when she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. Are you ready to order?"

"I'm Emmett, and this is my sister Bella." my brother blurted out.

I laughed. "That means yes in Emmett's world. I'll have half a Philly Cheese Steak, and a Sprite."

She wrote it down on her pad. She turned to Emmett. "And for you Emmett?"

He smiled, pleased that his name graced her lips. "Small pepperoni pizza and a Coke."

"Okay," Rosalie said. She took put menu's and smiled ate Emmett one more time before going off to the kitchen.

I had to laugh at Emmett, who was still staring at the spot that Rosalie had occupied seconds ago. Finally he shook his head, as if waking himself up from a dream.

"Did you see her? She's perfect!"

"You know her name and that's it." I reminded him.

He shook his head once again. " I'll get her number. Just watch."

But when our drinks and food came, a different waitress brought it out. Emmett pouted but ate his food anyway. When we got up to leave, he told me to wait outside for him. I raised my eyebrows but obeyed his request. When he came out, he had a smug grin on his face. He held up a piece off paper and from where I was standing, I could see a series off numbers and a name that started with the letter R. Rosalie.

"See? Told you I'd get her number." he boasted.

"And I told you that you'd meet someone." I countered back. " I felt it."

**So sorry for the very late update. I hope this chapter makes up for it, its the longest I've ever written for this story. I'm still grounded from the computer, but I will try and sneak in updates. Also if you have any suggestions for Bella and Jacobs date, write it in your review. Sorry for any errors!  
**


End file.
